paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King of mean (Chase Version)
This story is based on this song Story The PAW Patrol maded a mask party to celebrate their 5th anniversary on farmer Yumi's farm, Chase planned to ask Skye to be his girlfriend. But when he returned from a mission he saw her asking Marshall to be his boyfriend, and he said YES. That impacted Chase and made him run back to the lookout, were he planned his revenge. Song It's starts with Chase looking at his photo album, were he saw him and Skye hugging. Chase (tearing): I'm so tired of pretending... Where's my happy ending? He gets up and starts looking at old pictures of him and Marshall Chase: I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for my time. But when it finally came. She called his name. Chase then took a crowbar and then hitted a picture of Marshall smilin, he then starts crying. Chase: And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean, it's in my veins I mean, it's in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame. Chase gets on the elevator and it starts moving up. Chase: I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be her king. And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the king. Chase got into a floor were there were pictures of the adventures he had with his friend and ex-best friend. In the center there was a crown, he tooked the crown and placed on his head. Chase: Being nice was my past time But I've been hurt for the last time And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree. Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea There's nobody getting close to me They're gonna bow to the Evil King. Your nightmare's my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes. He then rips a pictures of him, Skye and Marshall al together but only ripping the part were Marshall is. Chase: I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the King. And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the King of Mean. Calling me The King of Mean Calling me, calling me The King of Mean. Voice: Chase. Chase then looks to the meteor that now is gloing harder then ever. Chase: Something is pulling me It's so magnetic My body is moving Unsure where I'm headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me. Is promising vengeance The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive There's nothing to lose When you're lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this princess That I am the King. And my reign will be endless. When Chase touched the meteor he skin turned purple and black, he also got a black cape and his crown turned purple. He then renamed himself: King of Mean. King of Mean: I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It's finally my turn If they want a villain for a King. I'm gonna be one like they've never seen I'll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the King of Mean. Calling me, calling me Calling me The King of Mean. Calling me, calling me I want what I deserve! Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Villain Songs Category:Supervillians